laxchrisfandomcom-20200213-history
Smash Intel
"Smash Intel" is a leak covered by LaxChris on July 16, 2018. Although certain parts may have been lucky guesses, this leak was proven false by the August 8th, 2018 Super Smash Bros. Nintendo Direct. Content of Leak The wording of the leak, is as follows: Good day folks. I know leaks are abundant these days. This will probably be dismissed along the way but will eventually be proven right. For development, Ultimate's idea was treated as a homage of all Smash history. No new modes are being developed for. Previous ones are being improved and brought back. Event Match, Smash Run, Home Run, and Target, etc., and no Subspace Emissary. The focus was to expand already existing under-represented universes within the game, specifically for the original ones. As of characters, Dixie Kong and King K. Rool are joining Smash and both are being revealed at the same trailer. Dixie will not be an Echo but more of a semi-clone to Diddy. Most of the neutrals are same on Dixie, but with different animations using her ponytail. All of Dixie's specials are new with the exception of Side B, which is like Diddy's, and these two will be the first revealed. Black Shadow will be introduced as Captain Falcon's Echo fighter and a Mother character will be joining as Ness' Echo fighter. Neither of these two will be revealed in trailers, but they are instead to be hidden within the game. They'll probably be unlockable characters. Bandana Dee will also join Smash. Heihachi from the Tekken series is joining and has reused gimmicks for one-on-one battles. We will also be seeing a new Xenoblade character added to the game. Ray MK from Custom Robo is going to be joining and supposedly a new Custom Robo game is being announced. Also, Rayman will be joining as Ubisoft's rep and initially, the Rabbids were being developed but they were soon reduced to an assist trophy. Finally, an ARMS character is being developed, but he is planned for DLC. Shovel Knight is also planned for future DLC and there are talks with Microsoft to add a DLC character, most likely Banjo-Kazooie. Fire Emblem is getting a DLC character as well and there's going to be a planned cap of characters at 85. LaxChris' Thoughts LaxChris considers Dixie Kong and King K. Rool obvious picks for a fake leaker, and he had seen them quite a bit. He believed, though with some weird consequences, that both would end up in the game anyway. The fact that Dixie Kong isn't an Echo was shocking to LaxChris, due to the fact that he was expected more Echos than brand new characters. Although he would have preferred an original F-Zero character, he was glad to see Black Shadow in the leak, even as an Echo. Ninten was his guess for the Ness Echo fighter; he also wishes it was an original Mother representative. He's glad for more Kirby representation, and he felt Bandana Waddle Dee is the perfect choice. Heihachi was considered a weird addition since everyone expected Ken from Street Fighter, and to see Heihachi over Ken was weird. He was happy that it was an original character instead of the believed Echo, though. Rayman was a major point of excitement for LaxChris, calling Rayman one of his most anticipated third-party reps. The Rabbids being an assist trophy made a lot of sense to him. An ARMS rep made sense to him because the series was a new IP. The fact it was DLC only made sense to him as the believed time of roster finalization took place before the ARMS game released. He did like the inclusion of Shovel Knight, but he did not dig too deep into that. The chance for a Microsoft DLC character made him distrust this leak because of his belief that Nintendo and Microsoft weren't on good enough terms. Video You can watch the video here: Category:LaxChris Leak Category:Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Leak Category:Fake Leak